1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to visualization as a tool for understanding large and complicated data sets and, more particularly, the use of a visualization scheme to make maximum use of display space in order to display selective portions of a large database, which portions best describe what the user wants to see.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Modern businesses today retain and utilize huge amounts of data. Advances in storage technology have made this possible, while, at the same time, a solution is needed for the effective understanding and utilization of this wealth of stored information.
Prior art methods of accessing and understanding large amounts of stored data have included statistical analysis, spread sheets and summaries. However, these methods are becoming less effective as the amount of stored, accessible data increases. Indeed, many businesses have recognized that the resources expended to store large amounts of data are essentially wasted unless better methods of accessing and understanding the data are developed.
Various methods of efficiently accessing large amounts of data have been developed. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,462,438, issued Oct. 31, 1995, describes a method of displaying multiple time series and associated generated displays. In this patent "cave" plots are utilized as a graphical technique for comparing two time series using overlapping and opposing coordinate systems. The cave plots are space-efficient, allowing comparisons involving many data points.
Similarly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,136,690, issued Aug. 4, 1992, describes a dynamic graphical map analysis of telephone network data. A user of this system may dynamically reduce in real-time displayed clutter by controlling the length of the displayed links interconnecting telephone network nodes.
Another example of efficiently handling large amounts of data for display purposes is U.S. Pat. No. 5,564,048, issued on Oct. 8, 1996. This patent describes an object-oriented programming system and, more particularly, the use of specific libraries that enhance the use of graphical user interfaces for computer systems.
Also, of interest is an article published in the AT&T Technical Journal, January/February 1996, entitled "Visualizing Corporate Data" by Stephen Eick and Daniel E. Fyock. This article is directed to the use of visualization as an emerging technology for understanding large, complex, information-rich data sets. It discusses the use of visualization for presenting information in pictorial form, and the use of human recognition capabilities to detect patterns. It also discusses the control of visual characteristics such as color, shape and zoom level, as well as linking multiple views to observe the interrelation of various data sets, and the use of interactive filters to reduce the amount of information shown on a display. The use of "drill down" which will display actual data values associated with a particular portion of the displayed data is also described.
Notwithstanding the known information referred to above, a need still exists to provide effective interactive visualization of data contained in large databases. This invention fulfills that need.